blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Interstate 385 (Sintopia)
Interstate 385 '('Interstate S385, abbreviated S-385, or I-385) is a beltway Interstate Highway encircling Castineland in the U.S. state of Sintopia. The expressway stretches 61.09 miles (98.31 kilometers) making it the fifth shortest Interstate Highway and the shortest beltway in Sintopia. I-385 is also referred to as "Clockway" or "Clockway Expressway" to Castinelanders. The beltway has four segments: the West Clockway, which serves mostly in West Castineland; the South Clockway, which serves mostly in South Castineland; the East Clockway, which serves mostly in East Castineland; and the North Clockway, which serves in parts of North Castineland. Each segments are not separated by the parts of Castineland or its interstates (like I-25, I-75, and I-210), but are separated by the number of lanes. The entire length of I-385 is an unsigned Sintopia State Road 7A '('SA 7A) by the Sintopia Department of Transportation. I-385 is designed in yellow. Route description Beginning as a 6-lane expressway at the interchange with Interstate 25 (I-25) in western Castineland County, about 6 miles west of Downtown Castineland, the beltway continues as West Clockway, traveling south through West Castineland with the first interchange being SA 225 (Mercado Boulevard), followed by SA 133 (Jaxattas Boulevard), SA 216 (Anderson Boulevard), and SA 144 (125th Street). The expressway enters the Sherrington region of the city, interchanging with SA 105 (Jacksonville Boulevard) and Sherrill Road. The expressway also has a full klerkway interchange with CR 66 (Norris Avenue) to provide a shortcut east to I-210 and west to New World, Capaldi County. This klerkway was finished in September 3009. In the southwest part of Castineland, the expressway expands to 8 lanes as it turns east as South Clockway, interchanging SA 33 (Clanning Boulevard) before it interchanges with Interstate 210 (I-210), which links south to Rieckeville, Riecke County. I-385 enters South Castineland after the major interchange with I-210 before interchanging SA 208 (Junction Avenue), followed by Rieckeville Road, and SA 95 (Los Angeles Boulevard). The expressway travels along the 4-mile 10-lane Oestchetta Seston Bridge crossing over the Cornelius River, approximately south of the Castineland Zoo and serves as the major connection in the southern part of Castineland. At the eastern end of the bridge, I-385 continues east as an 8-lane freeway again as it interchanges with US 10/SA 17 (Interstate Boulevard), followed by SA 129 (McCain Street) and SA 49 (Timuquana Road) before interchanging with Interstate 75 (I-75). I-385 enters East Castineland after the major interchange with I-75 before interchanging SA 238 (Cartoonville Boulevard) in the southeast part of Castineland. After the interchange with Cartoonville Boulevard, I-385 immediately turns north as East Clockway, expanding to a 10-lane major highway. The expressway expands again creating two HOV (High Occupancy Vehicle) lanes, making it 12 lanes. Those lanes are the I-385 Express Lanes or the Clockway Express. After the expansion of the lanes, I-385 interchanges SA 159 (Oostlalington Boulevard), followed by SA 42 (Nickelodeon Boulevard), SA 134 (Whatchington Road), and SA 239 (Studio Avenue). The expressway becomes even more massive before it interchanges with SA 108 (New Jersey Boulevard) at The Enormous Klerkway (The Enormous K), the biggest klerkway in Castineland, in Sintopia, and in the United States. The expressway interchanges fully with CR 20 (Scarold Avenue), with HOV exits and primary exits. This klerkway was completed in June 3014 and it provides shortcuts west to the fancy neighborhood of Poloskia and east to SA 202 (Entertainment Highway) to the neighborhood of Entertainment City. Two more HOV lanes are added as the now 14-lane expressway starts curving sharply before it interchanges with SA 110 (Reardomet Road) and after that interchange, two more primary lanes are added, making it 16 lanes, when I-385 crosses over the Cornelius River traveling along the 1-mile Cornelius Point Bridge. At the northern end of the bridge, I-385 continues north as it curves again sharply as two of the HOV lanes ends shortening to a 14-lane expressway before it interchanges with SA 266 (University Boulevard). I-385 then shortens to a 12-lane expressway ending another two of the HOV lanes, also ending the Clockway Express Lanes. The expressway interchanges with Interstate 25 (I-25), shortening to a 10-lane expressway. After the interchange with I-25, I-385 enters North Castineland as the border between the neighborhoods of Willow Park to the west and Nowardville to the east, interchanging SA 128 (Nowardville Boulevard) and SA 118 (Willow Park Avenue). I-385 gets an interchange again this time with Interstate 210 (I-210), which links north to Night Park, Maplewood County, then shortens to 8 lanes before it interchanges with SA 138 (Millennium Boulevard). In the northeast part of Castineland, I-385 shortens to 6 lanes as it turns west as North Clockway before interchanging SA 263 (Windowscott Boulevard). I-385 shortens to a 4-lane freeway for the rest of North Castineland before interchanging with US 10/SA 13 (North Main Avenue). Then after interchanging Merulett Drive, the freeway interchanges Interstate 75 (I-75), which provides quick access north to Castineland International Airport (CAX). The expressway continues west as it interchanges SA 101 (Klerkway Avenue), Peltanna Drive, and SA 28 (Norteneile Boulevard). The beltway interchanges SA 226 (Disney Boulevard) before turning south as West Clockway in the northwest part of Castineland, interchanging with SA 30 (Weatherscan Boulevard) and US 44/SA 100 (Queens Avenue). The beltway crosses over Weather Street, a railroad, then finally interchanges Interstate 25 (I-25), expanding to 6 lanes returning to West Castineland continuing south as West Clockway back in the western side of Castineland County. History Interstate 385 was finished construction in the 2970s. West Clockway was finished in 2958, South Clockway was finished in 2961, East Clockway was finished in 2966, and North Clockway was finished in 2969. 2995 speed racing In 2995, a series of car racing was held in November. The race begins at the I-385/I-25 interchange in the west side of Castineland. They race off both southbound and northbound on the expressway at the speed of 125 mph (201 km/h). Every Castinelanders were watching them race on the highway outside and on television. The race gained 36 million views worldwide, resulting it to become viral and popular. The entire expressway was closed for the race. The race started at 14:15 (2:15 p.m.) AST and ended at 16:00 (4:00 p.m.) AST. Beltway sections To separate the portions of I-385, the expressway has four following sections. North Clockway North Clockway is the northern portion of the expressway that has 4 lanes in all directions combined. It entirely serves parts of North Castineland, has 8 klerkways and interchanges, and is the least congested section of I-385, holding about 250 vehicles in average. For Castinelanders, it is called "Castineland's Quiet Expressway". West Clockway West Clockway is the western portion of the expressway that has 6 lanes in all directions combined. It mostly serves West Castineland, has 9 klerkways and interchanges, and it has a minor traffic congestion activity, holding about 500 vehicles in average. South Clockway South Clockway is the southern portion of the expressway that has 8 lanes in all directions combined. It mostly serves South Castineland, has 10 klerkways and interchanges, and like West Clockway, it has a minor traffic congestion activity, but holds about 800 vehicles in average. It also crosses the Cornelius River at the Oestchetta Seston Bridge, named after Oestchetta Seston, one of Queen 2266's construction helpers and is a professional TV and movie actress. East Clockway East Clockway is the eastern portion of the expressway that has 12 lanes in all directions combined and it includes an HOV lane. It mostly serves East Castineland, the most populous part of Castineland, has 12 and the most klerkways and interchanges of all, the most congested section of I-385 in Castineland and the most congested expressway in Sintopia, holding about up to 1,200 vehicles in average, and it is the only portion of Clockway known to have a High Occupancy Vehicle (HOV) lane. For Castinelanders, it is called "Castineland's Favorite Expressway" or "Castineland's Noisy Expressway". Like South Clockway, it crosses the Cornelius River, but at the Cornelius Point Bridge. Future planning According to Sintopia Department of Transportation, I-385's southern part of East Clockway will expand to 14 lanes in all directions combined and is expected to be completed by 3016. See also * List of highway service plazas on the Clockway Expressway Category:Interstate Highways in Sintopia Category:Sintopian Interstate Highways Category:Clockway Expressway Category:Beltways in the United States Category:Beltways in Sintopia Category:Sintopian Interstate Highway System Category:Interstate 385 (Sintopia) Category:Transportation in Castineland County